


pink Bubble

by USER21peach



Category: Pink Bubble
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:00:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23129701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/USER21peach/pseuds/USER21peach
Summary: “你的喉结很性感，放学能给我一个深喉吗？”
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Kudos: 37





	pink Bubble

他用笔敲着桌面，厚厚的试卷下压着一张明显揉皱的，甚至因为主人不好好保管洒上水字迹晕开的纸条，他明显不想理会，要是有人捡到就会发现上面是一行清秀的字——  
“好想看你舔我的鸡巴，从囊袋到前端，最后我的精液可以沾到你的漂亮睫毛上。”

他不知道是谁的，大概是他被举荐进入学生会之后两周他的抽屉就塞满了这样的纸条，有时候是一天两张，有时候是三天两张。他一次次无奈的拿出来扔到垃圾桶，但是递纸条那个人倒是挺有毅力，周一到周五，风雨无阻，日月不停。纸条上的字也是工工整整，甚至有时候还会有他的一两张照片，旁边附着一张不知道从哪个黄色软件上截图的照片，加上一句，  
“好像你。我射了三次。”

罗渽民不想管，对他有意思的男生从桥头排到街尾，青春期有性冲动很正常，况且那个男生选的照片还不错。他更加关心他的直播涨了多少粉。

他是Pink Bubble人气最高的主播，他的书包厚厚的书本下面压着的是蕾丝内衣，尾巴状的肛塞，格子短裙，还有他的粉色假发。  
他的直播风格不刻意讨好，要是出现特别大的礼物也只是瞟镜头轻声说谢谢。做这个直播也只是为了取悦自己，他甚至能把自己玩得不用手就能射，在直播结尾的时候撅起来的嫩粉嘴唇甚至让不少观众截图在网上流传。他也不介意，看到那些夸他的贬他的也好，在他的脑子里高潮一片空白时只有一个人的线条画，  
他的学生会主席，  
李帝努。

他无数次想象过李帝努用领带勒着他的手臂操干他的敏感点，那双骨节分明甚至在关节处带点粉色的手指摩挲他的前端小口，汗水打湿他前面的头发，他的眼睛里只有自己张着嘴巴，舌头伸出来的样子。  
他要李帝努单手解开束缚他胯下之物的皮带，甚至不需要润滑，他可以提前扩张，拽着他脖子上的狗链一样的chocker坐下去，铁链叮叮当当的响声和肉体拍打的水声相得益彰，他要看到他的滚动的喉结，他要他射进去，填满他，就像小狗一样标记他。

阳光洒在操场上，他的嘴角也不自觉上扬。

他没开直播几天了，今天他打算在学校留到六点半，教学楼的小天台是他踩好点的地方，钥匙他趁着最近学生会要去天台打扫时悄悄拿走。意外的今天天气还很好，天台上面有学生为了开庆祝会留下来没收拾的星星灯，还有舒服的沙发，有些大胆情侣会在这里纵情缠绵，反正学校保安来查也是八点左右，七点走人还能用老师留堂做借口。

放学铃一打不少男生就冲出教室直奔篮球场，走廊是一片杂响，他不打算这么早上去，隔壁桌的男生问他要不要同行他只是笑笑说不用。  
眼前是未解的数学难题，其实脑子里早就是自己穿着那条绿色格子裙岔开大腿呻吟的样子。  
真不错，他们会喜欢的。

六点的准点铃打响的时候教室也只剩下零零星星几个人，他装作认真的收拾了一会东西，缓缓走出课室门之后是飞快奔向楼上的天台。

天台是锁着的，也就意味着没人。  
罗渽民舔舔被风吹的有些干裂的嘴唇，钥匙插进锁里打开的声音让他满足，在学校开直播也不是第一次，但是在学校天台自慰是第一次，尤其是他前几天偷了一件李帝努的校服。  
上面是他的味道，好像是被他确确实实抱住的感觉。

他急不可耐的锁好门，滚到沙发上就开始蹭掉他的校服裤，谁能想到裤子下面是蕾丝大腿袜，罗渽民有一双又白又纤细的腿，在大腿袜映衬下更加色情。  
他点进pinkbubble，点开直播的时候已经进来了五百多人，礼物也接连不断，评论无非就是“好久不见”“身材好好”之类的，他也觉得无趣，要是那头有个是李帝努的账号就好了，他会不会抓着他的勃起的性器对着他撸动为他射出浓精？

他直播不露脸，但是身材和尺度已经够有趣，仿真阳具在小洞里进进出出，带出浓稠的体液，前端早就流出了情动的液体，锁骨因为爽到变得明显，两边奶头上了夹子夹得充血似某种果实，他的腹肌因为用力出了青筋，他知道自己有多诱人，他也知道自己有多想要。  
要他插进来，不够，还是不够，现在虽然是微凉的初秋，他的身体热得不像话，伸手把李帝努的校服外套盖在头上，男人的味道瞬间充斥鼻腔，手上的力度也不禁加重，低喘着就给出了第一波精液。  
太糟糕了，怎么会那么想要。

他一共来了三遍，那条绿色格子裙绝对报废了，上面是深深浅浅的液体，他甚至想射到李帝努的校服上，但是他又舍不得。  
要还回去的，不行的，到时候要解释为什么拿走的。

按下直播结束伴着评论区的“好可惜”“珍藏了谢谢您”，倒在沙发上脑子空白一片，高潮过后的身体还在敏感的微微痉挛，夕阳把整个小天台油上一层金黄，他的半边脸埋在李帝努的外套里，好像那里有男人的坚实的心跳。

他闭上眼去闻那里残留的味道。  
是李帝努好闻的沐浴露味道。

他睁眼，却对上一双眯起来的笑眼。

罗渽民整个大脑都当机了，那张雕塑一样的脸，日日夜夜萦绕在脑海的脸突然放大让他突然有种失氧感—  
他什么都没穿，他从未感觉到自己的羞耻心被放得如此大，他倒希望地上有个地洞立马可以钻进去，  
他完了。

他是怎么进来的？

他根本来不及解释，他的手指就划过那些粗糙的校服面，  
“我的校服，是吗？”

罗渽民根本不敢看他的眼睛。  
总不能说他拿着他的校服研究服装设计吧？说在天台上捡到的更加虚伪，李帝努都在学生会问了两次是谁拿了他的校服——  
他在他眼里现在可能真的是一个十足的变态。

李帝努观察他脸上的表情变化，他没打算停，  
“pink bubble，花泽香菜。”

他嘴角勾起弧度，  
“也是你吧？”

罗渽民觉得他在用小刀刮着他的喉咙上的肉，太残忍了，太血腥了。  
明明温度一点都不低，可是他却直打哆嗦。

“我知道你拿了钥匙所以特意没催收回来，我知道你经常在学校直播，可是你忘了学生会有备用钥匙。你也忘了我是检查组的。”

公开处刑。

“我倒是没想到你会拿我的校服自慰。”  
他的语调平淡得就像在描述一件不起眼的小事。

现在他罗渽民是什么？变态？对他图谋不轨？色情主播每天做白日梦？  
他真的希望自己从来没有做过这些事。

“看着我。”  
李帝努的手盖在他的手上，掌心温暖。

“你的喉结很性感，放学能给我一个深喉吗？”  
“我想看你捞起裙子被我干到哭的样子。”

“啊？”  
罗渽民大脑已经当机，可怕的是，当李帝努的嘴唇一张一和吐出这些他曾经收到的骚扰信件，  
他的血都在往身下奔腾而去。

“我想看你吃我精液。”  
“很像你。”  
“能吃得下我的鸡巴吗？”  
他的眼睛眯起来，笑着，  
“你记得吗？”

“都是我写的。”  
“花泽香菜。”  
“你仔细看看给你刷榜一的是谁。”

罗渽民心眼哪里细得会看礼物榜，但是每次直播总有一个人会给他刷礼物，风雨无阻，每次准时赶到。  
“NO JAM？”  
他的声音微微颤抖。

李帝努从他的裤袋里掏出他的手机，解开屏幕后是pink bubble的粉红页面，是他的主页，  
“NO JAM。”  
五个大大的英文字母，后面是VIP标识。

“花了不少钱呢。”  
“今天好不容易见到我喜欢的主播。”  
他的眼睛下垂像小狗一样委屈，手指伸向他的腰。

“要我吗？”  
“还是这件该死的校服。”

罗渽民再忍可能他就要爆了。  
“要你，要你。“  
我要你，我从见到你的第一眼我就要你，我的血液就像是只为你沸腾一样，我进学生会第一天就是想你操我，我是花泽香菜也好，罗渽民也罢，你对我心动就是恩准了。

他有好多话想和李帝努说，可是都化作了酥软的呻吟，他的双手被他压在头顶，双腿夹着他精壮的腰，眼睛被泪水冲得亮晶晶的，  
“好帅。”

“你比我漂亮，渽民。”  
他们接吻，不知道是谁先伸出舌头邀请，津液交换是如此美妙，他们脸颊变红，耳朵也浅粉，呼吸也在上升，风也温柔，星星灯也亮起，好像一切都是命中注定。

“你知道吗，我曾经多么想直接在你直播的时候操你，我不想他们看你，你的身体比什么都漂亮。”  
“我知道，我知道。”罗渽民喘着气，他的后穴早就因为直播被开扩良好，李帝努的指节在里面按压着他的肠肉，好像挠痒一样快要折磨他的理智。

“操进来，就像你写的那样，把我干到成为你的。”  
不需要什么前戏了，他的身体就是完美的器皿。

李帝努的眼神立刻变了一个度，他甚至连衣服都没有脱，他的性器早就充血，进去的时候罗渽民紧紧地抱住他，太大了。  
他想象过无数次李帝努操进来是什么样子，可是李帝努比他想象中的更炙热，更鲜活，更大。

李帝努的衬衫半褪，罗渽民的指甲在光滑洁白的后背抓出红痕，换来对方更加猛烈的抽插，  
“好湿。”  
他轻轻吐字，罗渽民用嘴唇给予回应。

“是你一个人的。”  
“哈啊………”  
好舒服，和心上人最爱是心理和生理的双重满足，他的脚趾因为舒爽蜷起来，因为紧拥，李帝努的心跳都能清晰感知。

为他而跳。

突然碾过敏感点，罗渽民直接射了出来，李帝努笑着吻他的脖子，“花泽香菜把自己玩得这么敏感呢——”  
“啊…叫我渽民…”  
低沉的声音染上情欲的娇，吻痕就像是在身体上绽放的花，  
“渽民，渽民，是谁在操你。”

“是你，李帝努。”  
“哈啊…我的梦中情人…”  
他小声补充，却被听得一清二楚。

“大声点，嗯？”  
他的性器肆无忌惮地在他的软肉冲刺，他的意志也出走了，  
“李帝努…哈啊！李帝努，老公…”

他太满意这个答案了，甚至在他喊老公那一刻就要缴械了，他猛地抽插了十来下，拔出来射在落罗渽民的小腹上，罗渽民立刻捧着他的脸来了个深吻。

唇齿交缠。  
四目相对。

李帝努和他十指相扣，  
“负负得正。”


End file.
